Sari and Bumblebee's Love
by FanFicDude93
Summary: These are just some stories about Sari and Bumblebee. Hope you like them. SARIxBEE
1. A Valentine's Wish

**A Valentine's Wish**

It was a day before Valentines Day and Sari was in her room making cards for her Autobot friends. Bumblebee comes in to her room and sees what she's doing,

"What are those for?" he asked.

Sari looked up "These are Valentine cards," she explained.

" Valen-what?" Bumblebee said confused.

"You mean you never heard of Valentines Day?" Sari replied.

"No," Bumblebee answered.

"Its only the most romantic day of the year," Sari explained, "there's hugs, kisses, and most importantly love."

Bumblebee stood there confused and wondering.

"Soooo, what are you going to get me?" Sari asked.

Bumblebee was shocked, he didn't know he was supposed to get Sari something, "Um, it's a… surprise," he said standing in a dumbstruck position.

"OK," she said and walked out to the other Autobots.

Bumblebee rushes to his room to look for a gift. But all he could find was motor oil.

"Scrap," he cursed," what can I give her on…that day?"

He kept looking but found nothing. Then in a second, she came in, "What are you doing?" asked the little human girl.

"Nothing," replied the nervous Autobot.

"Sari," he said softly, "What do guys give girls for Walen-time's Day?"

"Its Valentine's Day, and guys give girls flowers, chocolates, and (giggle) KISSES."

"Oh,"

Bumblebee stood frozen at the thought that he didn't have any of those things.

"Hey, you want to go for a drive?" Sari asked Bumblebee.

"yeah, sure."

So they went, they drove around Detroit. At sunset, they decided to go to the park. Around 6 O'clock, just when they were going to leave, Sari looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Look Bumblebee, a shooting star, make a wish, quick!"

Bumblebee looked up at the bright object, closed his optics, and made a wish. "I wish I knew what to get Sari for Valentines Day and to spend the whole day with her."

Little did Bumblebee know that Sari was wishing too. "I wish I found a way to tell Bumblebee how I feel about him." the little girl said in her mind and looked up at Bumblebee.

They drove home and went to bed. Sari had no trouble sleeping, Bumblebee on the other hand kept rolling around and twisting. Around midnight he found a comfortable position and slept for the remaining night.

* * *

Morning came and so did Valentines Day and Sari was up and early grabbing all her cards she made and ran out to give them to her friends.

"Where's Bumblebee?" she said after giving her cards out, but she still had Bumblebee's.

"I think he's still recharging," Bulkhead said ," you know he was up half the night making a lot of noise."

"Its OK, I'll wake him up." said Sari and ran into Bumblebee's room. She looked around and saw nothing until she spotted something small, yellow, and black on Bumblebee's autobot sized concrete bed. She hesitated for a while and took baby steps toward the bed and when she got close enough she saw Bumblebee, about the size of a eight year old boy, lying in the middle of the bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed so loud that it woke up Bumblebee.

"What's the matter Sari?" Bumblebee asked frightened. He ran to comfort Sari, but when he got to her he realized that her face was the same level with his face. He was staring into her eyes as she stared into his. He looked at himself and noticed nothing was wrong with him, until…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He yelled "what's going on?! I'm…I'm…small"

His scream was so loud that the other Autobots rushed in and saw him.

"What happened?" asked Prime

"Doc-Bot, what happened to me? I'm as small as Sari." shouted the frightened bot.

"Hey, I'm not that small…Tiny," said Sari with a smirk on her face.

"Don't call me Tiny," Bumblebee said annoyed.

"Hehehe…he looks like a metallic human." said Bulkhead.

"Shut-up Bulkhead, its not funny."

"What ever it is I'm sure its normal, right Ratchet?" ask Prime.

"I…I…I never seen anything like this. Robots don't shrink."

"Maybe it's a good thing," Sari said, "now you can get me a gift that you forgot to get me." she said with a serious look on her face.

"How did you know I didn't get you anything?" asked Bumblebee.

"Duh, you didn't even know about Valentine's Day until yesterday."

"Well, until we can find out what's going on with you Bumblebee, you have to deal with it," Prime told the more smaller bot.

"WHAT!!…but…but…" mumbled Bumblebee.

"Come on Bumblebee, lets go gift shopping for me," said Sari excited that Bumblebee can walk inside stores now and doesn't have to wait in the parking lot. "And after that, we can go to the park for a walk and then to the carnival."

"But…Sari, I'm small. I should stay here." replied Bumblebee.

"Actually, a day away from your video games could be good for you." Prowl said.

"Put a sock in it Nature Boy."

"Yeah kid, keep yourself busy while I find a way to fix your…um…problem." announced Ratchet.

"But…but…fine." said Bumblebee as he gave in. "maybe it wont be bad."

So they went out and went shopping at different stores. While Sari was looking through gifts, Bumblebee looked for the perfect gift for Sari and saw flowers and bought a big bundle of them. Sari was looking for something for Bumblebee too. But when Sari was looking, Bumblebee tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw him offering flowers.

"Bumblebee, how sweet." Sari said.

"There roses, at least that's what the lady said." he replied.

It was almost noon and Sari was getting hungry. " Lets eat." she said. They went Burger Bot and then to a auto shop to get oil for Bumblebee. After they were done "refueling," they went to see a movie. It was an action movie that had a hero and a "damsel in distress." At the end Bumblebee noticed the hero catch the "damsel" as she fell and hold her close. Sari knew what was coming next, but Bumblebee was shocked to see the two's lips touch.

"Why was he trying to bite her?" he said outside the theatre when it was over.

"He wasn't trying to bite her, he was kissing her." she answered back.

"Ohhhh…that's what kissing is."

"yup," she said.

Then they went to the carnival next. They rode all the rides, even the kiddy rides. Bumblebee forgot about his problem and was just having fun. Sari was glad that he found a good thing with his size. The last ride they rode was the roller coaster. When they got to the top, Sari was grasping Bumblebee's hand so hard that both of them realized and looked in each other's eyes. They went down fast and Sari was still holding on to Bumblebee, he didn't mind, he held her too.

"That's what I call fun." said Bumblebee.

Sari just smiled at him and remembered holding his hand. It was nearly sunset when Sari remembered something.

"Bumblebee!" she shouted, "what about the walk through the park?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Lets go." he cheerfully said. "I know what to give Sari for Valentine's Day." he said in his thoughts.

They arrived at the park but just sat on the highest hill and watched the sunset because they were still shaken up from the coaster. As they sat, Bumblebee saw a stand selling chains.

"I'll be right back." he told Sari. About a minute later, he came back with two chains.

"Here," he said, "I got this for you." He placed a necklace with a heart on it with the letters BB around her neck.

"Its beautiful," she said, "where's yours?" she asked him.

"Right here," he showed her a similar necklace, but his had the letters SS.

" What's SS for?" Sari asked Bumblebee.

"Sari Sumdac." he replied.

They sat back down on the hill and the sun set into the blue. Sari scoot closer to Bumblebee and put her head on his shoulder. Bumblebee, who turned pink, slowly put his arm around Sari and held her close. Now both of them turned red.

An hour later when it got dark, they got up and started walking out of the park. Sari tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Bumblebee caught her before she hit the ground. Sari, now closer to Bumblebee than ever, was looking up at the Autobot while leaning on him. Just then, Bumblebee remembered the movie ending where they kissed, so did Sari. He hesitated for a while then slowly moved his face toward hers. Sari did the same thing.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked her.

"Lets find out." she said.

Then their lips met and stayed connected for the longest time. Sari raised one leg and Bumblebee put his arms around Sari. They kept their lips together until Sari needed to breathe.

"Nothing like the first kiss." Sari said.

"You said it." Bumblebee said afterwards.

"Bumblebee," she started, "I want to tell you something. Ever since the day we met, I…started to…like…you." she continued, "and today was the best day in my life, and…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I…love you."

Bumblebee just stood there.

"Bumblebee?" she said feeling scared of what he might say.

He just walk up to her, put his arms around her, pulled her close, and gave her another kiss.

"I love you too, Sari." he said when the kiss was over.

They walked back to the factory holding hands all the way. When they got home, there was no lights on.

"Maybe their asleep." said Sari.

They went inside and found all the Autobots looking at them.

"Hey guys…whatcha doing sitting in the dark?" Bumblebee asked.

"Prowl wanted to see if he can see the shooting stars tonight," Ratchet answered, "he wants all the wishes for himself," he continued.

"The wish!" said Sari and Bumblebee at the same time. They looked at each other and just smiled.

"I'm glad my wish came true," said Sari.

"Mine too," said Bumblebee, "even though I was shrunk, I'm still happy. And I got to spend a whole day with Sari."

Still holding her hand he kissed her before she went to bed.

"I will love you no matter what," he told her in her ear.

She walked to her room and before you knew it, she was on cloud nine.

Bumblebee went to sleep on his bed and was on cloud nine as well.

During the night sari went into Bumblebee's room and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will love you forever," she whispered in his ear and went back to her room.

The next morning, she went back into his room and found that he was still the same size. He woke up and hugged Sari.

And both of them said…

"I will love you no matter what happens."


	2. Sari's Dream

_**Sari's Dream**_

_This story is a continuance to __A Valentine's Wish.__ Sari and Bumblebee still love each other and Bumblebee is still the size of Sari. One night they were watching a movie and Sari had a dream about the movie. Well, here it is._

It was a week after Valentine's Day and Sari and Bumblebee have gone on four dates. This was going to be date number five, but since they did everything they could think of, Sari suggested that have a movie night, just the two of them.

"Sounds great." said Bumblebee, "what should we watch?"

"Lets see what we've got." she said, "hmmm…we only have one movie, Titanic."

"What's that?"

"It's a romantic movie," explained Sari, "yeah…lets watch this, it has romance."

Bumblebee wasn't much of a romance guy. He was more of an action person, but if Sari wanted to watch it, he could too. "Ok," he said.

"Lets watch it tonight, when everyone's at that award ceremony." she said.

Nightfall came and Sari rushed to the TV and put Titanic in the DVD player. Bumblebee came in shortly with snacks and oil. They got comfortable and Sari scoot close to Bumblebee, while he put his are around her.

"How long is this movie?" he asked.

"I think about four hours, maybe." she replied.

It started and they watched it. When the movie came to the part where Titanic was sinking, Sari thought how it must have been to lose someone like that, especially Bumblebee, she didn't know how to deal with something like that. Then she looked at Bumblebee and got closer than ever. The movie was over and Sari had tiny tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked her.

"Nothing…its just…" she hesitated. She looked at him and jump at him until he was on the floor and gave him a big kiss, "I just realized how much I love you."

"Yeah, losing someone must be hard." he said and hugged her.

It was almost midnight when they went to sleep and when the others came back. Sari was sound asleep. But she had a dream.

* * *

_Now we're in Sari's dream that takes place in the past. She still has her memory of her life in Detroit and Bumblebee in the 22__nd__ century. But lets see what happens in her dreams…_

Sari walked outside and looked around and noticed she was on a ship, the Titanic. She stood on the deck and saw she was still at port and they were leaving. She was dressed in a first class outfit with a fluffy hat. She looked around for Bumblebee but no sign of him until…

"Excuse miss?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Bumblebee, still the same size and still an Autobot, she noticed he was wearing a suit that only staff officers wear.

"I think you dropped this," he continued.

She looked at whet he was holding and saw that it was her KEY. Even in her dreams she had her key.

"Thank you, Bumblebee." she said.

"Yeah, that's what they call me." he responded.

He walked to the ship's bridge and talked to other officials. He came back to Sari and asked, "do you need help with your luggage?"

"Sure." she politely answered.

He took her suitcases and bags and followed her to her room. She had a room that was big enough for five people, but she was the only one staying in the room.

"Dinner will be at seven o' clock if you're hungry." he told her.

"Will you be there?" she asked him.

"Yes, why?" he asked back.

"Nothing, I'm just asking." she declared.

"Well if that's everything, I'm going back to the deck." he told her.

What happened? He doesn't know Sari in her own dream.

She changed for dinner and walked up the grand staircase. She found the dinning room and saw Bumblebee at a table, by himself. So she joined him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked him.

"Not at all." he replied.

They chatted and Sari got her food, while Bumblebee drank oil. When they were done they walked out to the bow and looked out to the ocean. Bumble took out a pocket watch.

"Aw scrap!" he said, "excuse me, I have to get back to the bridge."

Sari just smiled and walked back to her room, slowly. She laid down on her queen sized bed and closed her eyes, then fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, she woke up and walked to her viewing deck and saw nothing but the ocean, then looked down to see dolphins jumping out of the water. A waiter knocked and came in with Sari's breakfast.

"This if from Mr. Bee." he told her.

"Whose Mr. Bee?" she asked him.

"Umm…Bumblebee." he answered.

The tray was filled with all kinds of food, she didn't know which one to eat first. By the time she was done, she walked up to the deck and just looked around. She was dressed in her usual clothes from Detroit, the yellow and orange like dress. She stood there for a while before Bumblebee joined her.

Before he said anything, she said, "Thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious."

"Huh, oh yeah. Your welcome." he gave a calm reply.

They walked to ballroom where music filled the room. Bumblebee held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?" in a smooth voice. Sari put her hand in his and both of them walked out to the floor to join the others in a dance. Sari was embarrassed because she didn't know how to waltz. Bumblebee, on the other hand, was waltzing like he done it before, so she just followed him. Sari thought that old-time music was boring but she started to laugh.

After the dance they went to the front of the ship and the air rushing through Sari's hair gave her the chills, Bumblebee just held her close to keep her warm.

"Bumblebee?" she asked quietly, "Do you remember me?"

"What?" he said, "I only met you yesterday."

"Don't you remember Detroit?"

"What's Detroit?" he asked her.

She thought of anything to get his memory back, then she thought of something.

"So, you don't remember this…" she said and jumped at him and kissed him for a long time that Bumblebee saw pictures in his head, pictures of him and Sari at a park and more of them holding hands. Within in minutes, he remembered everything about him and Sari that day, not the other Autobots. Then the pictures went away.

"SARI!!" he shouted with joy.

"I knew you'd remember."

So they spent the rest of the day together doing fun stuff. One official saw Bumblebee with Sari and thought that he wasn't fit for Second-in-Command. He told the captain what he'd seen, but the captain didn't care and said…

"As long as he found someone to be with. He was lonely before he met that young lady. I'm out for the day, keep speed at full, and keep heading straight."

It was sunset and they watched it from the viewed in Sari's room. They sat close to each other, hand in hand, Sari's head on Bumblebee's shoulder, and no one around to spoil it. She pulled out a picture of her and Bumblebee together and gave it to him. She said it was a gift. Sari yawned and Bumblebee knew that she was tired.

"No, I'm not (yawn) tired." she tried to persuade him.

"Sure you're not." he said in a teasing voice, "just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

She got under the covers and closed her eyes slowly, just to see Bumblebee leave her room.

It was twenty minutes to midnight and Bumblebee was making his rounds on Sari's floor, when he came upon Sari's door. He wanted to knock but realized what time it was, so, he just continued his walk. When he was done, he went back to the view deck and saw a faint object on the horizon. He squinted his eyes and saw that the object was huge, it was the size of an iceberg. He ran to the bridge and yelled, "Hard to starboard!!" The other crewmen wondered what he was talking about, then they all heard a bell, then a phone began to ring, Bumblebee answered the phone and heard a sailor yell out…

"Is anyone there!?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Bumblebee.

"Iceberg right ahead!"

Without hesitation, Bumblebee shouted "HARD TO STARBOARD!!" again.

The crewman that was controlling the wheel turned his fasted to the left. When it couldn't turn anymore, he yelled out…

"Hot over."

Bumblebee was afraid of what he saw. He went to the speed indicators and put the boiler rooms to a full stop. He went back outside to see that they were still at full speed.

"Is it hot over?!" he asked the crewman.

"It is, yes sir, hot over." another staff officer answered.

"Put the engines in reverse," he commanded.

All hands were on deck and everyone was running around. In an instant, they froze to see that they were going right by the enormous ice. Then, they heard a noise, like scratching metal, and the ship began to shake. Bumblebee knew they hit it and closed the boiler rooms' water tight doors.

Meanwhile, the shaking was felt by everyone. Sari jumped out of bed and remembered Titanic sinking. She was so scared that she wished Bumblebee was with her.

In the bridge, the captain came out and Bumblebee explained what happened. As he explained he remembered Sari.

"Put all indicators at stop." the captain ordered.

"Yes, sir." answered an officer.

When he got done telling the captain, he rushed to Sari's room. While running to her room, he remembered her gift and checked to see if it was still in his pocket. He put his hand in and pulled it out. He was relieved that he still had it.

He arrived to her door and knocked three times. No answer. He knocked three more times and there she was rubbing her eyes. He let out a huge sigh at the sight of her.

"Sari, listen to me, you need to get to a lifeboat fast." he told her, "as soon as they get one ready, take it."

"Are you coming?" she asked in a scared voice.

"I cant, I have to help around here." he said.

"Help with what?" she asked, "what's going on?" she asked even though she knew from the movie.

"Listen…the ship…its…its…going to sink." he answered.

They rushed out and found everyone standing around in the grand staircase.

"Why is everyone standing around? They should be outside." he said angrily.

Just then, another official came down the stairs and told Bumblebee that he was needed in the bridge.

"Sari, I have to go now. Remember what I said, get to a lifeboat as soon as possible." he whispered in her ear.

She didn't want to be alone, especially tonight. She followed them to the bridge and she hid out of sight. She overheard the captain and the crew talk.

"Sir, she's going down by the head, fast." one official said.

"How much time?" the captain asked.

"An hour, two at the most." Bumblebee answered.

"and how many on board, Bumblebee?" he asked.

"Three thousand one hundred on board sir, full capacity." Bumblebee replied.

"Get the lifeboats ready." ordered the captain, "Bumblebee."

"Yes sir," he called out.

"I want you to see that all the lifeboats are loaded and released. Is that clear?" he asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, captain." he firmly replied.

Sari thought that it was weird to see Bumblebee take orders from someone besides Optimus.

"Sir, why are all the passengers standing around inside?" Bumblebee asked the captain.

"We don't want them to panic, and its too damn cold and noisy out here." the captain said.

"I see." Bumblebee said and walked off.

Sari followed him, keeping out of sight, to the other side of the ship.

"Alright! You lot, get these boats ready for loading." he said, "You guys, get the other boats down from up there."

Sari was surprised that Bumblebee was second-in-command. She never thought that he could give orders like that. Then, she heard a voice.

"What are you doing out here miss?"

She turned to see that it was the captain with three other officials. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder and saw them and rushed over. When he got there Sari clung on to him.

"Bumblebee, do you know this young lady?" asked the captain.

"Yes sir, I do," Bumblebee replied, "she's my friend."

"Very well. Carry on." he said and walked to his quarters.

Bumblebee looked at Sari, who was still holding on to him, and noticed that she was shivering.

"What are you doing out here without a jacket?" He asked her and gave her his overcoat, "its freezing out here."

"Bumblebee, I'm not leaving you on this ship." she declared.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." he told her, "and since I'm in charge, I'm putting you on first."

"What? I don't want to go. I want to be here with you." she said.

"Listen to me, the water's freezing, and were half way across the ocean." he told her.

"I don't care about that, I care about you." she told him.

Then, the passengers came out from inside and were staring at what the crew was doing. Bumblebee noticed that half the lifeboats on the port side were ready for loading. He ran to the captain to tell him.

"Sir, how should we do this?" he asked the captain.

"Put the women and children first." the captain gave him a strong answer.

"Yes sir."

He ran back outside and saw an entire crowd, he called their attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!! Everyone!! Look this way please!!" he shouted.

Everyone looked over to where Bumblebee was standing with a puzzled look.

"Thank you. At this time, I will need only women and children." he instructed.

Sari just stood there, worrying if he was going to put her on because she was a girl and a child. She backed away slowly. Soon the first boat was loaded and lowered into the water. Sari saw that there was an officer on every boat, and ran to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, why don't you get on a boat like that guy," she said pointing to a boat, "that way we both can get off the ship."

"I cant," he said, "I was ordered to load and release these boats."

She just looked at him, then felt hands on her waist and noticed they were Bumblebee's hands. He had put her in a boat that was ready for release. She looked at him.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Stay in the boat Sari, please." he said.

"Why?" she said, now with tears in her eyes.

"Because, I don't want to lose you." he answered.

"I don't want to lose you too," she said crying.

He turned around to tell them to take them down, but while his back was turned, Sari jumped out of the boat and hid in the crowd. As she watched the boat go down, she saw Bumblebee walk to another boat. So, she followed.

Ten minutes pasted and the front of the ship was under water. Then, things got out of hand. People started pushing and trying to get on the boats. Officials did everything they could to keep order. Then she looked over to a crowd and saw an officer pull a gun and point it at a passenger. She looked over to Bumblebee to check if he did the same thing, but she didn't see him anywhere. She was going to look the other way until he grabbed her hand and guided her out of the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" he got mad at her.

"I couldn't leave you here, not alone." she said holding on to him and crying.

Then they both heard two gunshots. Sari was scared than ever. She just kept holding on Bumblebee. They heard a voice calling for Bumblebee, it was a staff officer trying to help with a boat.

"Come on, we have to go this way." he said while taking her to the officer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, the water less than a feet away from this boat." the officer told Bumblebee and pointed towards the bow. Sari was shocked how fast the water was rising.

"I think we have to abandon this boat, sir." the officer said.

"NO," shouted Bumblebee, "we have to get this boat loaded and released."

The water reached Sari's feet and covered Bumblebee's. He told crewmen to help and they only got five to help.

"There's no time, cut the cords!" yelled Bumblebee, "cut them, cut them if you have to!"

They got the boat free and loaded. Bumblebee let out a sigh.

"Mr. Murdoch," he said, "where is the captain?"

"The captain said he's going down with the ship. He went into the bridge before it got submerged." Murdoch explained, "Now you are in control."

Bumblebee was shocked, he didn't know what to do. Then the ship's lights went out. Sari just kept holding on to Bumblebee. There was nothing they could do, all the boats were gone and more than half of the passengers were still on board. Both of them noticed that half the ship was underwater. Bumblebee looked ahead and saw a man with an emergency ax swinging it at staff officers. He rushed over .

"Put the ax down." he instructed.

"Get me a boat!" said the maniac.

"There are no more boats." Bumblebee replied.

"You bastard!!" the maniac said and looked at Sari and ran towards her.

Bumblebee pulled out a gun and shot three warning shots towards the man. The man dropped the ax and got on the floor. Sari was shocked that Bumblebee used a weapon. The man got up and ran off.

"You OK?" Bumblebee asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

Then they heard creaks in the floor and saw the floor break. The end of the ship that was up in the air came down in a flash. Sari couldn't take it anymore she started to cry and scream.

* * *

_Now were back in present times, in Detroit, and in Sari's room…_

Sari jumped up into a sitting position an her bed. Still breathing hard, she looked at the time and saw that it was four in the morning. Tears had formed in her eyes, and she started to sniffle. She walked to her door and looked around to see if anyone was still awake. She tip-toed to Bumblebee's room and saw him sleeping on his "King-Sized Bed". She crawled up and laid next to him. Her arm rubbing against his made the bot open his eyes to see Sari.

"Sari…(yawn)…what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Nothing…can I…sleep with…you?" she hesitated.

"Yeah, why?" he asked again.

"I had a dream," she said and started to get tears in her eyes.

Bumblebee noticed and put his arm around her.

"I had a dream that we were on Titanic, and you wouldn't get off, and…that…" she told him and started to cry when she was done.

"Sari, I love you. I would jump off a bridge for you," he said, "that was just a movie."

"You're right," she said, "and it was just a dream." She put on a relieved smile on her face.

"Now, lets go back to sleep," he insisted.

Just before he shut his eyes, Sari gave him a kiss and said…

"I still love you, Bumblebee."

Then they slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

_The End…or is it?_


End file.
